Domination
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <html><head></head>When Dan Phantom was formed, it was by the joining of two ghosts. When they are trapped inside the Fenton Thermos, the two split apart and battle for dominance. (Pompous Pep, T for implied non-con. Also, we need a separate Plasmius character-tag.)</html>


Domination

"Nooooo!" Dan Phantom yelled as his younger self sucked him up in the hated Fenton Thermos. He was then consumed by darkness and he looked up as the lid closed, blocking off any hope of escape.

He was alone, utterly alone in the darkness.

No…he wasn't alone. He felt arms wrap around him and cringed. "…Plasmius."

"Looks like it's just you and me, boy." Plasmius cooed, leaning in close to him from behind. "No more destruction of the world. Clockwork and the boy got us good, didn't they? Beat us when no one else could."

"Shut up." Phantom said through clenched teeth. The man's responding cackle sent shivers down his spine.

"It felt good, didn't it? Not caring." Plasmius purred, holding him close to him. "Making the world pay for how they treated you and I…"

"Shut up!" Phantom brought his hands to his ears, the blue flames of his hair shifting in the darkness.

Plasmius laughed, taking his hands away from his ears. "You know, I never DID get back at you for when we first merged; though I do have to admit that controlling YOUR body was a delight."

Phantom whipped his hands away, turning to him. "Shut UP, Plasmius! It's bad enough I've been hearing your voice in my head for ten years, making me second-guess every time I even _considered_ letting someone live, I don't need to hear it behind me!"

"Whose fault is that?" Plasmius smirked. "_I'm_ not the one who was desperate for another half."

"Stop it…" Phantom moved away from him, but the thermos had a very little space to move.

"You were _lonely_, child, and you still are." Plasmius smirked. "I'm not _enough_ to fill the void, and you know you can never fill it again after what you did to Daniel Fenton. Or rather, what WE did_._" He moved closer to him, smirking. "You'd think that after ten years, you would have given up on your _humanity_."

"Shut up…" Phantom said quietly.

"And to think that we were beaten by the very boy you used to be. And he learned your new trick so quickly, too!" Plasmius laughed. "You were so proud that you'd learned and mastered it, and he's learned it ten years early!"

"Shut up!" Phantom swiped at him with his claws.

"That's all you've said for the past five minutes." Plasmius chuckled, moving closer and pinning him against the wall of the thermos' cage. "Why don't you say something _intelligent_, boy?"

"Get off." Phantom growled, his green eyes sparking with anger.

Plasmius chuckled, stroking his cheek. "I don't think I will. I rather enjoy the control I have had over your body, but it wasn't the same as having you pinned like this. And the best part is that when we escape, we'll be one body again!" He laughed.

"_If_ we escape…" Phantom muttered. "That brat is giving us to Clockwork for sure…we'll never get out."

"So eager to give in." Plasmius gripped Phantom's ponytail, pulling his head back with a sharp gasp. "If we never get out, then we'll need to keep each other busy, won't we?" He smirked, licking the younger ghost's neck.

"G-Get OFF!" Phantom shoved him away, his hands glowing green.

Plasmius smirked and formed red orbs in his hands. "A battle for domination, then! I've won every other time, boy, what makes you think this time will be different?"

"We're not in my mind this time." He replied furiously. "I can physically hurt you this time!"

Plasmius chuckled. "As can I, my dear boy."

"I'm not a teenager anymore." Phantom fired at him.

"And I have only improved with age! You can't defeat my willpower and you can't defeat me in combat!" He dodged the blast and blasted him into the wall, appearing in front of him and gripping his suit roughly. "You'll never beat me, Phantom. And your world will fall, no matter how often you wish to offer mercy."

"Get off me!" He blasted at him, but Plasmius moved back and put up a shield before it hit.

"Remember, boy, I've had thirty years to improve my powers! Your ten years are pathetic in comparison, and our body isn't yet strong enough to handle all I can do!" Plasmius chuckled darkly. "And when it can, this world will burn, Phantom. And Miss Gray will see it fall, as well as the goody-goody who put us in here!" He fired at Phantom, knocking him into the wall again, and watched him slip to the invisible ground.

"I made a mistake…" Phantom whispered. "I should never have pulled you from Vlad. He was your common sense, and had a far stronger will than I do!" He shook his head. "I couldn't even beat Danny's willpower, how could I possibly think I could defeat yours?!"

"Exactly." Plasmius walked towards him, cape swirling around him with the movement. "And I'm going to make you regret that decision until the day we are released from this cell." He knelt down in front of him, a predatory smile on his lips as he leaned in, his gloved hand gripping Phantom's suit. "Starting. Now."

Phantom's green eyes widened in fear as the older ghost leaned in closer, the sound of his suit tearing in his ears. His eyes squeezed shut as he gave one last-ditch attack and then he was pushed down, curled lips pressed against his forcibly.

He had been dominated mentally for ten years…now thanks to them being separated by the Thermos, he would be dominated physically for God knows how long. He only hoped that Clockwork and Danny would have a semblance of mercy and sense his struggle.

If they could save him before he completely lost himself…he might be able to change Dan Phantom and make amends for his sins.

(end)


End file.
